


Captive

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will is kidnapped on the way to his new husband, and bad things happen to him.





	Captive

Will is being slapped across the face by a large cock, and his ass is stuffed with more.  
He grimaces with pain as the alphas fuck him, but there’s pleasure there too.  
He’s filled with foul-smelling cocks, and he’s on all fours like an animal in heat.  
“Whore,” says one of his rapists and he nods meekly. “Slut,” says another, balls deep in him now, and pushes his face to the smelly mattress.  
His hair is pulled and he feels a bite in his neck, and the man in his mouth comes and it dribbles across his chin.  
The other start to come, and his own orgasm is triggered. He’s slapped on the ass.  
“Good fuck,” says one. “You are a good little whore.”  
“Yes,” replied another. “When your master pays we’ll tell him.”  
“If he pays,” says one. “We’ve had your ass for weeks, and you might be pregnant. “  
“Say thank you.”  
“Thank you. Please fuck me again.”  
“Tomorrow, slut. You will never deny us again.”  
“No,” Will says.

 

*  
Will was captured when he was going to marry count Lecter, a virgin then.  
He refused the men when they came to him on the road, and they decided to teach him a lesson. They’ve kept him in this cell for weeks, abusing him and he found that he craved it over the isolation.  
He’s no longer pure, and there’s little chance a ransom will be paid. He might even be carrying a bastard offspring.  
*

His first rape was terrible; all of the men taking him roughly, and it wasn’t even his heat.  
“Lost your cherry now,” taunted one. “Beg for my cock.”  
Will begged and moaned after they gave him a drug to make him horny.  
“You shouldn’t have refused us,” says one. “Not so high and mighty now little prince. Say you are a whore.”  
“I’m a whore,” he says. “I’m your whore.”  
“Good. We’ll knock you up good, and maybe your master will have you back.”  
Will didn’t think so.

 

*  
One more day passes, and he aches for any contact, even the rapes they deliver.  
“Your fiancée will have you,” says one. “Good luck.”  
“Oh.”  
“One more fuck for the road,” says the man and they fuck him hard, making sure to leave marks and bruises all over. “I took your cherry,” says one. “I’ll let him know.”  
Will weeps as he’s harshly taken and called a whore over and over. Lecter will sell him to whorehouse now. They end the session by shaving off his hair, and he weeps anew. 

*  
“Well if it isn’t count Lecter” says a man. “We have your little fiancé.”  
“He’s a slut,” says one. “Had him first myself. He was begging for cock, and I gave him a good one. Do you still want him?”  
Lecter glowers.  
“We’ve all had him. Every night we gave it to him good and he wanted more. “  
“Well,” says Lecter. “If only you know that then no one will ever know.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are dead.”  
Lecter shifts into wendigo form and slaughters the men.  
He finds Will in a cell, bruised and with his hair shaved off, but unharmed.  
“Hannibal..” he says. “They..”  
“I know but no none else will. Come on.”  
Will nods and lets his fiancé lead him out of this place.  
“I might be pregnant,” Will says.  
“Then we shall raise him or her,” says Lecter. Will looks at him and looks surprised.  
“But..”  
“We will.”


End file.
